Letter For You, Mom
by Usagi Yumi
Summary: Hanya tentang isi surat yang dituliskan Eren untuk Ibunya /Bad Summary, Bad Fic/ New author in this fandom / Maaf saya hanya menyampah disini #mewek


**Usagi Yumi present**

**Letter For You, Mom**

**Disclaimer**

**Shingeki no Kyojin belong to Hajime Isayama**

**Warning**

**GaJe, Abal, OOT, OOC, garing, my first fic in this fandom**

**Caution**

**Saya tak bertanggung jawab apabila ceritanya gak rame**

**Apa masih niat membaca? Kalau begitu, selamat membaca~**

* * *

_Ibu... Bagaimana kabarmu?_

_Apakah engkau baik-baik saja?_

_Eren disini baik-baik saja bersama Mikasa dan Armin._

_Ibu! Eren mau menceritakan sesuatu! Saat ini Eren berhasil menjadi anggota Recon Corps! Hebat, bukan? Aku tahu bahwa Ibu melarangku, namun inilah jalan yang kupilih sendiri._

_Awalnya, hanya Eren sendiri yang menjadi anggota Recon Corps. Itu pun awalnya karena Eren sempat masuk pengadilan dan sempat terjadi pertengkaran antara Recon Corps dengan para polisi tentang hak pengawasan Eren. Walau Eren sempat dipukul oleh Corporal Levi, tapi pada akhirnya kejadian itu yang membuat Eren menjadi anggota Recon Corps._

_A-ano... Ibu jangan marah sama Corporal Levi, ya? Aku yakin Corporal Levi melakukan hal tersebut karena suatu alasan._

_Sebenarnya, Eren sempat kesepian. Namun, Eren bertemu dengan senior-senior yang baik. Ya... Walau mereka sempat mencurigai Eren, tapi mereka semua sebenarnya baik hati._

_Tak lama setelah Eren menjadi anggota Recon Corps, Mikasa, Armin, beserta teman-teman Eren menyusul menjadi anggota Recon Corps! Ah... Eren tidak merasa kesepian lagi!_

_Namun, ada teman Eren yang bernama Annie tidak memilih menjadi anggota Recon Corps dan lebih memilih bersama para polisi menyebalkan itu. Hah... Walau ia pendiam dan menakutkan, tetapi tetap saja ketika ia tidak ada rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang._

_Hmmm... Ibu, mungkin hanya itu yang bisa Eren ceritakan saat ini. Eren tak bisa menceritakan secara detail karena ini sudah malam dan besok Eren akan mengadakan ekspedisi bersama Hanji-san. Tangan Eren juga sudah lelah menulis dan Eren juga sudah mulai mengantuk._

_Namun sebelum Eren mengakhiri surat ini, Eren ingin berkata jujur kepada Ibu. Ibu janji jangan marah, ya?_

_Ibu... Eren... Kangen sama Ibu... Eren rindu Ibu... Eren rindu dengan pelukan hangat yang diberikan Ibu... Eren rindu belaian tangan Ibu... Eren rindu usapan lembut Ibu... Eren rindu ketika Ibu memarahi Eren..._

_... Eren rindu senyuman Ibu._

_Eren tahu bahwa Eren bukan lagi anak kecil, namun entah kenapa Eren rindu semua itu. Eren sangat ingin bertemu Ibu..._

_... Walau semua itu tidak akan pernah mungkin terjadi._

_Rasanya, Eren ingin sekali menyusul Ibu dan bertemu dengan Ibu... Namun, Ibu berpesan kepada Eren agar tetap hidup. Huh! Walau itu menyebalkan, Eren akan mencoba untuk tetap hidup agar Ibu senang dan Eren akan menyusul Ibu ketika waktunya telah tiba!_

_Ahahahaha... Kalau Ibu ada di sini, pasti Ibu akan langsung memarahi Eren... Dan Eren yakin, saat ini Ibu sedang memarahi Eren disana. Hahahaha... Maafkan aku ya, Bu?_

_Juga... Maafkan Eren karena sewaktu itu bertengkar dengan Ibu dan tidak bisa menyelamatkan Ibu..._

_Ibu mau memaafkan Eren?_

* * *

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, Eren..."

"Ibu?"

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu... Itu bukan kesalahan siapa pun... Itu adalah takdir yang telah diatur Tuhan... Kau tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri..."

"Tapi-"

"Ssssttt... Dengarkanlah perkataan Ibu... Itu adalah takdir... Dan kau tidak boleh menyalahkannya. Jangan cengeng... Ibu tidak dapat mengawasimu seperti dulu... Tetapi sebagai penggantinya, teman-temanmulah yang akan menggantikan Ibu. Mereka adalah keluarga barumu..."

"Ibu..."

TES!

"Jangan menangis... Eren lelaki yang kuat, bukan? Oleh karena itu, teguhkan hatimu!"

"Hiks... Hiks... Ibu... Ibu... Hiks... Eren sayang Ibu..."

"Ibu juga sayang padamu, nak..."

"Hiks... Ibu... Eren... Hiks... Berjanji akan melangkah terus ke depan! Eren tidak akan terus melihat ke masa lalu!"

"Ibu pegang janjimu, Eren..."

* * *

_Ibu... Aku tidak tahu bahwa itu kenyataan atau khayalan... Tapi, aku akan mengingat nasihatmu. Maka dari itu, ingatlah terus janjiku!_

_Hah... Sebenarnya, Eren bingung ingin mengirimkan surat ini kemana. Jadi, Eren memutuskan untuk menyimpan surat ini. Ini akan menjadi surat pertama dan terakhir yang Eren buat untuk Ibu. Jika Eren terus menulis surat, rasanya itu membuat kesedihan Eren bertambah._

_Sekian surat dari Eren. Sampai jumpa, Ibu... Jaga diri baik-baik disana! _

_Eren sayang padamu._

_Anakmu tersayang,_

_Eren Jaeger_

* * *

"Ibu menunggumu..."

**FIN**

* * *

**Huahahahahaha! Apa-apaan ini? Maaf bahwa saya hanya menyampah di fandom ini...**

**Nah... Karena saya baru di fandom ini, maka... Hajimemashite! Ore wa Usagi Yumi. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! #ojigi**

**Ahahahaha... Sekali lagi, maaf kalau fanficnya garing... Gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba bisa dapet ide kayak gini...**

**Ehm! Ano... Kalau ada yang berminat,**

**Review please?**


End file.
